SAYONARA, SENPAI!
by Bebek L Dark-Evil
Summary: Pertemuan pertama dan cinta pertama.


"**SAYONARA, SENPAI!****"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note :<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Di buat untuk Wen'z.<strong>_

_**So, aku bener-bener minta maaf. Aku gak tau cara menghubungimu.**_

_**Kontak BB-mu udah aku Delcon, akun FB-mu gak aktif.**_

_**Dan aku gak menyimpan nomer hp-mu.**_

_**Aku juga gak kenal teman-temanmu. Jadi kuputuskan **_

_**Ku posting disini, saat kau membacanya ku harap kau menghubungiku. **_

_**Banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan. Aku juga sudah mulai membentuk tim basket. **_

_**Tapi aku juga ikut Kendo 2 minggu lagi. Wen'z gomen!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>SAYONARA, SENPAI!"<strong>

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**

**Story : ****SAYONARA, SENPAI!**** © Bebek L Dark Evil **

**Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc ****-,-v**

**Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>SAYONARA, SENPAI!<strong>**"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>__**CInta yang tak terbalas begitu sakit, tapi cinta yang tak diketahui olehnya **_

_**Terasa lebih menyakitkan. **_

_**Dan disini aku hanya bisa menatapmu."**_

* * *

><p>Kisah ini di mulai awal bulan September 2014. Cerita ini terjadi pada hari senin sekitar pukul 11.20 AM. Namaku Karin aku adalah mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas swasta yang unggul di bidang olahraga.<p>

Sebuah kampus sederhana yang budaya jepang tak di anggap aneh di sana. Pertukaran pelajar pun terjadi. Siang itu aku bergegas mencari kelasku, aku menaiki setiap anak tangga menuju lantai 4. Di sana memang ada lift tapi kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu.

Aku berlari kecil dan menghindari beberapa orang agar cepat sampai, tetapi sesampainya di sana tak seorangpun berada di ruangan itu.

Dan aku ingat kalau anak kelas 1-A berada di ruang di sebelahku, tanpa pikir panjang aku memasuki ruangan itu. Di sana hanya ada seorang cowok yang terlihat seperti cowok Chainis tapi _feeling_-ku mengatakan kalau dia anak Jepang.

Aku tersenyum, dan kurasa senyumku terasa aneh. Ia membalas senyumku. Kau tahu ia duduk di bangku guru. Dengan sebelah tangan menyanga kepalanya, rambut pirangnya yang lembut dan juga pipinya yang merona merah membuatku tertegun.

Ia merubah posisinya saat aku mulai melancarkan pertanyaan konyolku. "Nee~Senpai! Apakah ini ruang untuk anak Sastra Inggris?" tanyaku blak-blakan.

"Bukan~" jawabnya riang. Ia terseyum. "Ini kelas untuk anak semester 5." Lanjutnya. Kau tahu cara bicaranya membuatku tersenyum geli, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Setelah kejadian itu aku semakin sering memperhatikannya.

Buru-buru kelantai 4 saat usai pelajaran agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Menunggu di ruang kosong sendirian agar saat ia selesai kuliah mata kami bisa bertemu. Saat aku menceritakan hal ini pada temanku dia hanya berkata "Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu Cuma HOAX." Jujur saja ini benar-benar membuatku ingin menonjoknya.

Suatu siang aku menemani temanku ke lab fakultas sastra, aku melihat cowok itu bersama seorang gadis, mereka begitu dekat, aku duduk di tak jahu darinya. Mata kami bertemu tapi aku rasa ia hanya menganggapku angin yang tak berarti.

Cewek di sebelahnya memutar sebuah lagu yang aku kenal. Ia menaruh ponselnya di dekat telinga cowok itu dan itu benar-benar membuatku marah. Huhhhh….. aku benar-benar ingin melempar tu cewek pakek sepatu temenku saat itu juga. Tapi itu hanya akan menimbulkan keributan.

Jadi bersamaan dengan alunan lagu yang mereka dengarkan bersama mengakhiri kisah cinta pertamaku. Aku udah gak mau jatuh cinta. Cinta itu menyakitkan. Dan aku rasa hatiku masih terkunci untuk bisa menerima cowok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terserah kalian kalau hanya menganggap ini curhatan gak penting T_T<strong>

**Bebek galau seminggu gara-gara itu cowok**

**T_T Hiksss…**


End file.
